Spent nuclear fuel can be stored in reservoirs of water referred to as “a spent nuclear fuel pool.” Spent nuclear fuel assemblies can be immersed or stored in the spent nuclear fuel pool until such time as appropriate thermal and/or radioactivity conditions have been met, at which the assemblies can be transferred into transport and/or dry storage systems for off-site storage. As a spent nuclear fuel pool reaches capacity, it can be desirable to remove spent nuclear fuel assemblies and transfer one or more assemblies to on-site or off-site storage. On-site or off-site storage of spent nuclear fuel can involve transferring the spent nuclear fuel assemblies using a transfer cask to a storage cask and/or transport cask that is hardened against accidents that may occur during storage or transport.